Saved by the Damned
by Awkward Banana Tacos
Summary: After Edward leaves his plaything, otherwise known as Isabella Swan, she falls into suicidal state. She chooses to end her life in a way that will make her feel closer to her Edward: Death by Volturi. Yet, will she find true love in a certain platinum-haired vampire while asking for death? And can she actually change him into a better man, or should I say vampire?
1. Chapter 1: The Day I Died

I sat on the ground. Calling me "broken" didn't fit. Saying I was "crushed" was the understatement of the year. The closest explanation I can give you is "dead." See, this is the story of how I was killed by the man I loved by being left alive. Confusing, right? Well, my ex-boyfriend - oh, how it hurts to call him that - had left me here, alone. He had taken my heart and stomped on it. And now all I wish for is death, death that he did not grant me. I keep going over our conversation in my mind, trying to focus on anything. I was not going to submit to fall into the throes of pain within my heart. It was just hours ago, that he left, although it feels like it has been a decade.

I had gotten home from school. And I walked with Edward. He had been so different today. I mean, different from the usual vampirism and mind-reading he had dealt with for the past century. He had been quiet ever since I had been such an idiot and slit my finger, causing his not-so-controlled-vampire brother, Jasper, to jump at me with razor-sharp teeth, intending to suck the blood from my veins. Edward had effectively restrained him, with help from his other slightly more controlled brother, Emmett.

You might wonder why, exactly, he wanted to suck my blood. Perhaps you may be wondering what I was doing dating a vampire in the first place. Well, if you had seen his perfection as I had, you would being infatuated too (along with every other female like ever, including the married ones). I trusted him to never harm me or any other humans, though. Let me guess... "But how would he live if he never drank blood?" I asked the same thing one time.

See, Edward and his family, the Cullens, were sort of like vampire vegetarians. They only drank the blood of animals... however sometimes, they accidentally deter from this diet in what they call "slip ups." Anyways, this incident, however trivial it may seem, may have opened Edward's eyes to the fact that he didn't want someone who couldn't even fend for herself. I mean, I was so weak compared to them with their super-strength, super-speed, and overall heightened senses. _Who would want me anyways?_

Yet, as we walked through the forest, I began to fear this thought. Instead of scoffing at the obvious differences, I began to fear them, with the multitude of possibilities, surely Edward would find one that he deemed enough reason to leave me. _Had he really begun to see how much better he was than me?_ No matter how well I knew it was impossible for him to love me, these past six months or so had almost convinced me that he actually cared for me. Not as much as I loved him of course, I needn't set my sights too high. Yet, it had seemed that maybe I was maybe a bit too important to him for him to leave me without pain.

I held this hope with me as we walked deep into the forest, deeper than I had ever gone. It seemed we had walked for hours when he finally stopped. He turned to look at me. His look confused me, however. I had never seen him look so... inhuman, so immortal. It was almost scary, but, at the time, I trusted Edward more than I trusted myself, so I thought he would never hurt me. As soon as he spoke, though, I began to question that trust.

"Bella."

The icy tone almost seemed to cut me. _What was wrong with me?_ He had said my name plenty of times... Why did it hurt so much now? Then, I looked away from his lips, only now realizing that I had been staring at them, my own open in shock. I moved my eyes slowly up his face. From his perfect lips, to his perfect nose, up until my gaze rested on what had used to be my refuge. His eyes. _Oh god, what had I done?!_ What did I do to deserve this look? One of pure venom. Before, his eyes had been amber, almost like molten gold. Now, the gold had frozen... It had transformed into onyx. Black, yet they remained breathtakingly beautiful.

I could not tell how long I stared. Time had lost meaning. As I stared into Edwards eyes, my fears began to multiply. Looking into the deep black, I seemed to see my own thoughts reflected back. They seemed to scream questions at me, questions I did not want to answer._ Why are you even here? Why does he even talk to you? What is someone like _him_ doing with someone like _you_?_

Truth be told, I had always secretly wondered the same things. Lucky for me, Edward couldn't read my mind like he could to just about every other being in a 100-mile radius. Still though, had my mind's fear-filled wonderings been taken unknowingly into his consideration? Wait, he was speaking again... I had to focus. _Focus, Bella, focus!_

"We are leaving, Bella."

My mind searched for an explanation for his words._ Where had this come from?_ He had always said he did not want to change me into one of him. That would have been the only reason for us leaving behind my father and friends. As a so-called "newborn," I would have no control over the constant and controlling blood lust experienced by his kind. _And what about those questions I had seen in his eyes?_ Had his doubts disap... Oh, I think I understand, but I have to ask.

"What do you mean? Are you leaving me?"

My voice cracked on the last word. I could barely squeak it out, yet I was sure he heard me. Super-hearing, remember? I searched his eyes for the truth. After having spent so much time with him lately, I knew the answer before it left his lips. And it crushed me, to say the least.

"Yes, Bella. You knew it was coming, don't act so surprised! I mean seriously, you should have seen it days ago! You cannot be that stupid!"

His tone stung so much, it took me a few seconds to even begin to feel the even sharper sting of what had been delivered upon the harshness. He had only ever used this tone in my presence once before, and that had been the day I met him. Biology class, I had thought he hated me. He later told me it had been him resisting the blood lust, but now, I wondered...

He was looking at me, his eyes still cold. Then, he did something so awful, so evil, so un-Edward-like... It scared me, it _terrified _me, so much I wanted to cry out in utter fear for my seemingly lost lover. One would understandably ask what exactly this God-like man did. I will tell you what he did. He laughed.

Now, please don't get me wrong, I had always loved his laugh. Like everything else about Edward, his laugh was perfect. It had a slight twinkling to it, it was musical. I had loved his laugh as much as I loved his smile. This laugh, however, did not belong to Edward... Well, not to my Edward. My Edward would never, could never make such a monstrous sound... Such a demonic one. Oh, god what had happened to my love, to my life. This thought was only repeated as he spoke more cruel words in a heartrending, cynical tone.

"What's wrong? Finally scared of me?"

Ouch! That stung. Then, I realized, even know, I was not scared... I was mad. Not even at him, but at myself. How could I ever be mad at my angel! No, I was furious at my stupidity! I should have worked harder to be good enough for him. I had changed him, it was all my fault. I had ruined Edward. This was the moment I decided that I had to let him leave. I loved him so much, I knew I had to stop killing the true Edward. It would kill me, I knew that much, but I loved him more than I loved my own life. My voice grew strong as I braced myself for the words that I forced out of my barely open mouth.

"I understand. Do what you must to protect yourself."

His brows creased beautifully in confusion at my words. Then, seconds later his onyx eyes widened in shock. Yet these emotions were displayed on his face for a mere second each, for the emotionless mask returned to his face once more, to my dismay. I was clueless as to what was going through his beautiful head. _Why would he be confused?_ I had only told him to do what he had come to tell me in the first place!

"Protect myself? What are you talking about?"

I was about to reply, to explain to him what I thought he had already known... that I was no good for him. I had been ruining Edward. I had messed up his family by creating a rift between them. Most wanted Edward to just change me into one of them. Then I would not be at risk when I was around them. Edward, on the other hand had been vehemently against it, along with his "sister" Rosalie. Edward had claimed that he did not want to take away my humanity, but now I knew differently. He had been making excuses about it, just so he had a way out before I changed him too much.

Well here he was, utilizing that ability, the ability to leave me. I wondered if he knew how much it would kill me for him to leave. Probably not. He was too kindhearted to purposely hurt anyone. Unless... I had ruined his innocence, his glorious heart, so thoroughly that he would do this. NO! I had not done that. It was impossible to take away the beauty that was embedded within one's pure soul. Another man, maybe could have been vulnerable enough to such an attack on the purity of a soul. However, my lovely angel, my beautiful Edward, he was not able to possibly be ruined like that! My internal debate was cut short as Edward, beautiful Edward, began to speak.

"Oh, of course. Sometimes the dangers of being around you escape my notice."

He laughed again. For a second, I thought the laugh sounded a little forced, as if the whole thing was written on a script. Then, I mentally kicked myself. Idiot me! Why would he have this planned out? He wouldn't! I was simply clinging onto the quickly disappearing hope that this may have all been an act. Hoping that someone would hop out and scream "April Fools." Yet, the rapidly growing despair that was battling my hope for dominance seemed to bring me back to reality. "Wake up," it screamed, "It's not fucking April!" Yikes! It seems my so called _despair_ had a mouth on her.

_Hold on a moment!_ I am seriously not only having a conversation with myself, but also scolding myself on language?!_ Am I going crazy?_ This was definitely not the time to be going insane, no time was; especially not a time like this, when I could be glorifying my last few moments with my own personal god! Oh... Here he goes again. I don't know how many more of his harsh word I can take. I braced myself once again for the sting that had accompanied all of his statements so far. Yet, it never came.

"Please do me one favor, though."

These words were delivered upon a voice so soft, they could have been mistaken for a simple sigh. I heard them, however, and had a sudden urge to look up. _Wait, I didn't ever remember looking down._ It seems that during my quite lengthy inner debate, my eyes had strayed to the ground. Also, exceedingly surprisingly, traitorous tears had begun to gather in my eyes, blurring my sight. More in response to Edward's tone than to his words, my head, my eyes, almost unconsciously shot up to look him in the eyes.

This motion was accompanied with a gasp on my part as well as a hurried motion to wipe away the moisture gathered in my eyes. After clearing my sight, I looked back up only to gasp once again. What I had first thought of as a figment of my obviously overactive and possibly psychotic imagination was actually true! His eyes were back to how they should be, golden with emotion bared clear as day. This emotion remained unnamed for I did not have time to determine it's name as I hurriedly looked to his lips, trying to remember what he had asked me... Ah, yes! But what could he ask of me? I could do nothing for him, me a simple mortal girl! Might as well find out.

"Anything."

I spoke quieter than even he had earlier, yet my voice did not crack. This I was proud of. In a moment of stupidity, I thought that he might not have heard me. The moment passed however, and I remembered that Edward was a _vampire, _and would have heard me speaking at the same level had I been a hundred yards away. So, I yet again mentally kicked myself and focused back on the man in front of me. Just as I refocused my attentions, he spoke, louder this time, but still with that soft, almost caressing edge.

"Please do not do anything foolish or dangerous. Keep out of trouble."

Okay, I am seriously wishing Jasper was here. I don't care that he almost killed me less than a week ago. Right now, his power to feel and control the emotions of those around him would be exceedingly useful. Then, he would hopefully be able to pull Edward's head out of his arse and make him realize how much of a roller coaster he was making my feelings in this conversation. I thought he didn't love me when this conversation started. Then, as time went on, I began to just feel utterly confused. Now, I think there may be a part of me believing Edward still loves me, and that would not be very helpful with the whole "getting over him" part of my life that was rapidly approaching. _What the hell?_

Of course, at the moment, Edward is still waiting for my answer. I suppose it would be quite rude of me to not answer quickly. _But what was my answer? _I had said 'anything' and I had not doubt he would hold me to that. I did not want to disappoint my personal god, even if he was in the process of leaving me. Therefore, answered in what I hoped was a calm, collected voice.

"Of course, Edward."

Good, my voice didn't crack. Now, I watched his beautifully sculpted face. I watched it as it hardened back into the mask that had occupied his face throughout most of this conversation, if you could even call it that. When he spoke again, his voice was not as cutting as it had been, but it showed no emotion, almost like a poorly delivered line in a play.

"I am thinking of Charlie and your friends like Angela, of course. Wouldn't want them to get hurt by any stupidity on your part."

Ouch. The tone may have been more neutral than before, but the words still hurt like hell. I suddenly found myself replying, yet my voice surprised even me. It was not unemotional as his had been, but it literally dripped with sarcasm, thick and cruel.

"Well, thanks for your worry. Are you finished? Or perhaps you would like to take what is left of my heart and stomp around on it? Or maybe you could have more fun by simply grinding it into powder with your _oh so powerful_ vampire strength?"

I was shocked, to say the least, by my attack. I had never spoken like that to _anyone_. Then again, it had been spoken out of pain and no one had ever hurt me as much as this man had. My sudden burst of confidence and anger dissolved as quickly as it had appeared. And with it's absence came the pain that was shielded from me by my anger. It overwhelmed me so much, I wanted to fall to my knees and sob. I remained standing, though, as I was subjected to Edward's reaction to my words.

"Hah. The little kitten has claws. Well, momentary ones, at least. Too bad I have a _date _with my _mate_, Tanya, otherwise I'd stay to teach the little kitten a lesson."

The sneer installed on his face was too much for me, but luckily he did not stay for my reaction. he simply turned and sped off. Of course, only after shoving me to the ground like a little schoolboy on the playground. Oh, it seems a little bit of my anger dwindled behind. Well, now I was sure it was all gone as I suddenly collapsed and curled up on the ground, my small body convulsing with sobs. I knew at that instant that I was dead. I could not live without Edward.

Call me dramatic or whatever you want, but I know this. I could not live without Edward just like an human could not live without oxygen. For Edward was _my _oxygen, he kept me alive with his smiles, caresses, and kisses. As these thoughts passed through my mind, I remembered each loving moment with him and the sobs overtook me as I fell into unconsciousness.

So, this is where I am. I have awoken. Hours later. It was dark now, and I had no idea which way to go. I honestly could care less, I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to see the pitying looks, the saddened gazes. I really didn't want to live, not without Edward. So, here I will sit. Maybe in an hour or so I will find the will to stand and walk. Until then, I will stay here and be, as I said, dead in the both the mental and emotional senses of the word. I could only hope for physical death as I sat here, unmoving and broken.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. This is my first Fan Fiction, and I wish to make it the best it can be. Any corrections would be appreciated, if they are stated in an uplifting way. I do not want "flames"from anyone as I do not condone rudeness in any form. So, please enjoy my story, review, and be ready for the next chapter. Also, updating may be a little unorganized until I create a system. Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

~_E. Glenne_


	2. Chapter 2: A Rescue and a Plan

_Previously: I really didn't want to live, not without Edward. So, here I will sit. Maybe in an hour or so I will find the will to stand and walk. Until then, I will stay here and be, as I said, dead, in the both the mental and emotional senses of the word. I could only hope for physical death as I sat here, unmoving and broken._

* * *

Hours later, I awoke, not from sleep, but from the state of mindlessness that had overtaken me. What awakened me, I do not know. The sounds of the forest were unperturbed, calming. Yet, I was not calmed as I remembered what had caused me to be here within this forest, alone. And as I recalled the events of what appears to be yesterday- the dark grey sky now streaked with pink light told me that the previous day had indeed come and gone- the want for death intensified with every breath.

Then, I heard it, faint but somehow distinct. The sound of a name being called, as if someone were searching. It took me a minute to realize the significance of this name, a name that belonged to me. I wondered if someone was searching for me. A small part of my brain told me it was most likely Charlie or some sort of search party he had created. Honestly, though, I could not find it in me to care. Now, I heard the calling again, louder, closer.

"Bella!"

Maybe I should answer, call out in response. But that would take me straight to those withering looks of pity. And I decide that I shall not let my presence be known. Maybe, just maybe, no one will find me and I can die out here, to be free of my longing for my one true love.

"Bella!"

This time it was closer still, very close now. I feared that they would find me. The voice was unfamiliar, however I knew they were here to help. Too bad I don't want help, too bad I want to die. Then, I heard it again. It was different this time, it was not called out as if to search. No, it was said in acknowledgement, stating that I was found. And there went my dreams of dying in this forest.

I could not even look up. I simply laid there, praying that I had been mistaken, that they did not really see me. Yet I knew I was wrong. So, the man- I could tell his gender from the deep pitch of his voice- picked me up easily and began to walk while carrying me, bridal style. As I hung limply in his arms, however, my mind was most certainly not as my body made it seem. No, it was whirring to life, I was honestly surprised I could not physically hear the gears turning. I began to come up with a plan. Whether it would be successful or not was yet to be determined, but hopefully it would end with my death.

I was not going to do anything silly like jumping off a cliff or shooting myself. Those were not certain methods of death. Anyways, my idea had a hidden advantage. Not only did it nearly insure my death entirely, but it also brought me closer to my love, to E-Ed-Ed... Oh, now I can't even bring myself to say his name. Great. I really am broken, aren't I?

Well, it doesn't matter how broken I am because soon, I won't have to worry about anything. Oh how wonderful that sounds, to be free, to be gone. Of course, Charlie would be hurt, but he will get over it. He lived without me for 16 or so years, he can last plenty more. Renee has Phil, so she will live. Hmm. The thought of being free.

As soon as I get home, I will set my plan into action. Step one was simple. Withdraw all my money from my college fund, the only money I had. Step two was still simplistic, yet once it was completed, there was no turning back. _What was step two, one might ask?_ Step two was to buy a plane ticket to Volterra, Italy.

* * *

**Volturi coming in next chapter, don't worry! Will update by the 15th of January at the latest! Thanks for following/reading and one more thing: _Review, Review, Review!_  
**

_~E. Glenne_


	3. Chapter 3: To Italy and to Death

_Previously: As soon as I get home, I will set my plan into action. Step one was simple. Withdraw all my money from my college fund, the only money I had. Step two was still simplistic, yet once it was completed, there was no turning back. What was step two, one might ask? Step two was to buy a plane ticket to Volterra, Italy._

* * *

The trip back to Charlie's house seemed to take ages, longer than it had with HIM. At least, I thought it felt longer, although with my state of mind at the moment, I was probably not very reliable on any matters. The footsteps began to slow and the still unnamed man called out in his deep, unfamiliar baritone.

"I've got her!"

I slowly became aware of approaching lights, most likely signaling the end of the forest. Also brought to my attention was the worried babble of voices which were quickly silenced by the stranger's yell, only to be rekindled a second later, much louder than before. I knew that before today, I would have probably balked at the attention that was certain to come. Yet, now, I could honestly care less. Now, this doesn't mean that I plan to bask in attention any time soon, but it was still an improvement, if you could even call it that.

Just as these thoughts crossed my mind, however, I was pulled into a memory. Of the birthday party, oh that fateful birthday party… I pulled myself out of the memory as soon as possible. Yet, it seems as if I was not quick enough as the image of HIS face that day crossed my mind, so loving and caring. This quickly reminded me of the sudden difference in his personality, seeing as his face the day before had been much different. Anyways, back to the present my mind flew, quite suddenly, I might add.

I quickly realized that it was much lighter than it had been deeper in the woods. I could now see the face above me clearly and recognized it, although a little slowly. Sam… what was it? Ah, yes! Uley, Sam Uley from the La Push Reservation. I had seen him around town a bit lately, but most of my memories of him were from my summers that I spent here, until a few years ago of course. He had obviously grown, quite a lot too. He had been a big guy before, but now he was practically a giant. He looked down to see me studying him. So I, being the timid little lamb I am, looked away embarrassed. Surprisingly, I did not blush. Perhaps HE took that trait with him along with the rest of his family.

Ah, I remember how Emmett, that bear of a man, brother of HIM, had always enjoyed trying to make me blush. He would count each one, trying to make a new record every time we spent time together. It had been so much fun, even if I had been embarrassed. And with that thought, I died a little more. Oh how I would miss him. Of course, considering I was just a pet to their entire family, they would probably be happy to be rid of me. They are probably laughing about me and my stupid blushes, making it look like a flaw, another imperfection from the great Bella Swan. I wonder how flawed a person can really be. I am certain that I must be in at least the top 10 most flawed people in the world, with my clumsiness and my unhealthy paleness. No wonder they were interested by me.

And with that self-demeaning train of thought running through my mind, we broke through the tree line, into the light. As soon as I saw the multitude of people all around, I was suddenly self-conscious of myself, looking so weak. I could not even walk on my own. They were probably thinking horrible things. I could see it in their eyes. _Oh ho, so sad. Poor little Bella, weak little Bella. She is rendered so useless by just a stupid break-up. _Little did they understand, this was no ordinary break-up. This man had not only taken my heart with him as one would do in a normal harsh break-up. No, he had also taken my future. We had planned for me to become a vampire like him. I was going to leave my human life behind to be with him.

I had once been willing to give up the people who raised me, all for him and he had left. HE had taken my best friend, little pixie Alice. She had been my confidant, the one who had listened to my cry about this and that and just held me tight. HE had taken my big brother, Emmett. He had made me see the joy of just living, just having fun. HE had taken my silent comforter, Jasper. And HE had taken my mother, Esme. She had done what my mother had never done. She had held me when I cried. She had asked me about my life, my feelings. She had shown me true motherly love. Lastly, HE had taken my second father, Carlisle. The one who had stitched my wounds when my clumsiness had taken over. The one who had cared for me in the hospital. The one who just always knew what to say.

So, no, this was no simple break up. This was tearing my entire life away and leaving me to gather up what he left behind. HE wanted me to just gather the little crumbs of my life and _make the best of it_, do the best I can. Well, too bad. I give up. I am not going to just make do with what is left. You know why? Because there is _nothing_ left for me anymore, nothing at all. So, I will go and I will die. I will be happy in death. I just _feel_ that I will.

Out of nowhere, I was jerked from my desolate thoughts. I heard voices in the background, telling me to wake up. It was only then that I realized I had slipped into unconsciousness, left to my thoughts, undisturbed by the cruel world outside them. Then, a voice spoke that I recognized. Charlie.

"Bella, Bells. Please, wake up. Come on Bell, I need you to wake up."

So, I did as Charlie asked, I woke up. After all, I should make the best of this small amount of time I had left with my father. As I looked around the room, I realized we were at my house now, in the living room. I was laid on the couch with blankets all around, and I realized I was shivering. I looked back up at the room and noticed there was a horde of people in the room, making it very congested, yet somehow leaving a wide berth around the couch and me. The only two people who stood close enough to touch me were my father and a man I recognized as Doctor Gerandy. He had been my doctor before the Cullens came and when Carlisle was unavailable lately. His mouth was moving, but I heard no sounds. So he stopped talking and came ever closer and began checking me for injuries. Charlie spoke again, but I could not hear him either. It seems as if there was a wall between us, taking away all sound.

Suddenly, everything was clear and the voices I had not heard before all started up, loud and overwhelming. And I did what any insanely broken person would do, I fainted.

* * *

**AN: I was going to end it here, but I promised you the Volturi. And I never break promises.**

* * *

When I awoke, I was in my bed. I suppose I was not badly injured or I would have been in the hospital, Charlie would have made sure of that. I was still confused though. Wouldn't they have just taken me to the hospital to check me out. Then, it all came flooding back to me. And I realized something. I had not actually fainted. Oh no, I remembered it all now. I receded into some part of my mind where I did not have to deal with all of this. I remember all of the past month. It was as if some part of me had taken over and made me seem normal. It had taken my body and made me get up every morning and taken me to school. It had made me do the chores and make the dinners.

Strange, I seem to remember Jasper mentioning something like this one day. He had said that he had an alternate personality that had been created when he had been in the wars. He said it was called the Major and it was everything Jasper was not. It was cruel and it was ruthless. It did what had to be done to insure that everything went according to plan. I wonder if that was what happened to me. He said that the Jasper part of him was pushed to the back of his mind and although he could see what was happening, he had no control. Yeah, that sounded about right.

Well, now that I was back in control, I looked to my desk and just as my memory told me, there was a plane ticket to Volterra, Italy. Next to that there was a debit card that I had opened in my account, so when I got to Italy, I did not have to exchange any money. It seems that my other part of my mind knew what it was doing. I grabbed both, looked outside, and, seeing Charlie's police cruiser gone, I knew it was now or never. After all, it had been a month since he had left me. The perfect day to begin my plan.

I simply began to get ready in almost a zombie like state. This kept my mind from going to HIM, I couldn't afford to break down right now. Soon, that alternate part took over. And I just waited in my little enclosure in my mind. I knew we would get to where we had to go.

And I returned, happy to find myself in a dark tunnel, following a small girl in a black cloak. Just by the way she was walking, I knew she was a vampire. No human could ever move _that_ gracefully. She opened a door at the end of the tunnel, leading me into a modern area like a lobby with two massive wooden doors on one wall, the only thing to hint at the true ago of the old castle. Yes, I remembered I was in a castle. I was in fact in Volterra, in the Volturi castle. My second part had indeed done her job very well.

She threw open the massive doors and walked me to the center of the room. I looked down, not frightened, just broken. As I was staring at the ground, a voice spoke, soft and smooth like honey.

"Welcome to Volterra, Bella Swan. I am Aro. And you are the girl who wishes to die."

* * *

**I know, I know, you want to kill me. I ****_did_**** say you would meet the Volturi. Hehehe. I'm evil. No worries, though. I am writing the next chapter now as I am home sick from school. Also, yes, Bella will probably have an alternate identity like Jasper did that comes out when she needs it. I think that once she has been changed, it will truly take shape. Now it is just a gift present in her human life, much like her shield. Although while she was born with the shield, I think this power will have been created by the heartbreak. Just a little sneak peek into the future of this story. I know you still hate me, but that's okay! Please still review, even if you only do to tell me how much you hate me. Will post soon. Who knows, you may get the next chapter tomorrow. Just review!**

~_E. Glenne_


	4. Chapter 4: The Quick Recovery

_Previously: She threw open the massive doors and walked me to the center of the room. I looked down, not frightened, just broken. As I was staring at the ground, a voice spoke, soft and smooth like honey._

_"Welcome to Volterra, Bella Swan. I am Aro. And you are the girl who wishes to die."_

* * *

I froze. Why, I do not know. I just felt that it would be to my benefit. And it seems it was as the small girl still next to me turned quickly to her side. I turned slower, considering I did not have those vampire reflexes, and saw a brunette male vampire with bright red eyes jump through some doors and ran at me, rabid. The little girl simply smiled at him and he fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Aro spoke again in a commanding tone, much different than the soft one he had spoken to me in moments ago.

"Felix, grab him. Jane, release him. Remove him from my sight."

So, the girl, who I assume is Jane, looked away from the man just after a giant vampire in a similar cape, who I assume is Felix, captured him in a headlock and took him from the room. As soon as Jane had released him,the man began fighting again to get to me, his pain obviously gone. I am almost sad he didn't get to kill me. It would have been easier than conversing with Aro, who quite frankly seemed a little crazed to me. I turn back to Aro as Felix dragged the man out the door. I still don't look up. I don't want to. A pair of feet suddenly appear in my line of vision, which is still pointed at the floor, but I do not even flinch. I am too broken to feel fear or surprise anymore.

"Dearest Bella, do look at me."

There he goes again with the soft voice. Is he bipolar or something? I still do as he says, maybe it will make death quicker for me if I cooperate. As my head slowly rises, I hear a small gasp from behind Aro, obviously belonging to a man. The gasp makes my heart leap for some reason, yet I pay it no mind and simply look at only Aro. He is unlike any vampire I had ever seen. His skin was pail, but almost looked powdery and his pure black hair contrasts greatly with it. He was still beautiful in a way, but it was a strange sort of beauty, one I had never seen before. As I look into his eyes, he seems sad. _He couldn't be sad about me, could he? _His next words answer my unspoken question.

"Bella, dear who has done this to you? Why do you wish to die, my child?"

I reply in an almost shocked daze. The thought of this King caring about worthless old me confuses me greatly. As I speak, my voice shakes and probably speaks more than my words, the broken tone of it pronounced and obvious. Yet I only answer his second question.

"Because I have nothing left to live for, that is why I wish to die. What point is there to living if there is nothing left for you, if everything is stolen from you. If someone has taken you motherly figure, the man you see as your second father, your best friend, your comforter, your best friend, your brother, your _lover.__"_

My voice cracks on the last word. I hear a sort of suppressed growl from behind Aro. Strange. It was probably the same person who had gasped before and yet again, I ignore it. I only now realize that I repeated to him my thoughts from that night a month ago today. His eyes seem saddened by words which confuses me still. I am worthless. I am broken. Why would he care? I hope he doesn't request that I answer the second question. Yet, my hopes are crushed as he speaks again.

"And my dear, please tell me who did this to you? Are they vampires like us? Is that how you know of us?"

I don't know if I can say their name anymore. It hurts so much. I feel like I should trust Aro, yet I fear I may get them into trouble. After all, they did break a law by telling me of their existence. Even if they broke my heart, I don't want to get them in trouble, I still love them. But I know I cannot lie to Aro. It is just something about him that compels me to spill my heart out to him. I know that I must tell him, if I can. I save the hardest part for last, their name.

"Yes, they are vampires, yet not quite like you. And I sort of figured out their secret. And their name is the... the... C... Their name is the Cullens."

The last part came out in a rush. It felt like I had been shot the moment I said their name, right through the heart. HIS last words to me echoed around in my mind. _His mate Tanya... His **mate **Tanya. _HE had known I was not meant for him. I felt the tears gathering in my eyes, felt my resolve to stay strong deteriorating around me rapidly. I grabbed my midsection, trying to hold myself together. It didn't work however and I fell to my knees, the pain overtaking me and making me cry out a strangled, broken sob. I spoke through my sobs, to Aro.

"Please... Please... Just do it... Just kill me! I can't stand it! Why won't you just kill me?! Please! I don't want to feel the pain anymore! IT... It... its just too much. Please Aro."

My voice started out sobbing, but it soon turned to yelling. Then, at the end of my rant, I simply whispered, begging. I know I should care about breaking down in front of a bunch of people, but honestly, nothing mattered to me anymore. I just wanted the pain to end. I looked up, my eyes searching for anyone to beg them to kill me. I looked behind Aro, I had no confidence he would do it. I looked to the end of the massive room. There were three thrones at the end and I realized this must be their throne room. Two of the thrones were occupied and I assumed the empty one in the middle belonged to Aro. On the left of his throne there was a man who looked much like Aro. I remembered Carlisle showing me a painting of the trio of kings and recognized that man as Marcus. I saw my pain reflected in his eyes and remembered that he had lost a mate. That pain must be very similar to mine, neverending. I knew he could not kill me, Carlisle had said he was very against violence.

The other brother, Caius, had been the most ruthless and violent of them all, Carlisle had said. He had said he was feared by the entire vampire world for his ruthlessness in battle and court. I looked to him, on the other side of Aro's throne. Maybe he would kill me. My eyes searched for his through my continuing sobs. I found him. He was beautiful, better than the painting showed, and much better than HIM. I looked to his face, which as framed by shoulder length platinum blonde hair. I looked into his eyes and my world stopped.

All of the sudden my whole life changed. Charlie, Renee, THEM, they were nothing now. Caius was my all, my everything. I could not leave him. I could not die. He kept me here, he was my anchor. I would not drown in this pain any longer because he was holding me afloat. I no longer wished for death, well not the kind I had come for. No, I wished to be changed so that I could live with this man, this vampire forever. That I would never have to leave him. He was _mine._ And I was his. There was nothing that could tear me away from him.

This all passed through my mind in an instant. And when that instant was over, my sobs were quieted. There was no sadness in me anymore. I no longer longed for death, I only longed for Caius. And as if drawn by the same force, Caius raced towards me, faster than I had ever seen even a vampire move. He grabbed me gently but quickly and placed me in his arms. To his brother's questioning look, he said one word.

"Mates."

And he raced off with me in his arms, gently holding me to him, yet I could see him restraint to not just clutch me to him tightly, but he knew that would hurt me. _Mates._ I had never felt like this with Edward. OH! I thought his name and no pain came. Caius reached his destination and kicked open a door with a gold "C" on it. I figured we were at his quarters now. He raced to a massive bed and placed me gently upon it. This man was nothing like Carlisle had described He was gentle and loving. I figured that was just because we were mated. _I am mated. _Wow. That was amazing. I cannot believe how suddenly my pain had disappeared, all because of this blonde haired angel. And now he was speaking.

"Isabella, my love, I must change you now before someone tries to kill you. Some of the guard are less controlled than others, as you have seen. It will hurt, but i will stay with you. I promise, my love. Allow me to do one thing first."

At my full name, I gasped. I had never liked it but when he said it, I wanted him to repeat it again and again. Then, when he finished talking, he leaned over me on the bed and pressed his glorious red lips to my plain ones. And my world stopped for the second time that day. When he kissed me, my world was complete. His glorious hair formed a curtain around my face and seemed to cut out the rest of this cruel world. And when he left, I whimpered. And he smiled, taking my breath away. He was so beautiful, how could he be mine? Then he kissed me again, it was still perfect, wonderful. Spoke again with a small sadness in his tone.

"This will hurt. I promise we will talk when you awaken."

He sounded so caring. It was so refreshing to hear him. I couldn't help but nod. I knew he would be here for me. Sure, I was a little scared, but I knew my Caius would be here. He bent over me once again and kissed my lips again. Then he bit my neck, quickly and everything went black.

* * *

**Do you like? Told you I wouldn't be mean and make you wait too long. Haha. Thanks for reading and please review. I will update ASAP.**

~_E. Glenne_


	5. Chapter 5: The Truths So Obvious

_Previously: Sure, I was a little scared, but I knew my Caius would be here. He bent over me once again and kissed my lips again. Then he bit my neck, quickly and everything went black._

* * *

Thoughts flowed freely throughout my mind, indiscernible. How long I stayed in this state, I do not know. At one point, I registered that I felt no indescribable pain. I felt free, not even a pinch of discomfort interrupting the peace. Conscious thought was hard in this oblivion, though, so these realisations did not last long.. I focused on my Caius, on his face, the feeling of his lips upon my own. I caught glimpses of conversations, most likely going on around my weightless body. I could hear my heart beating, which was slightly unsettling, hearing the constant thumping, monotonous. So, I gave in to the floating feeling I felt in my stomach, let it overtake my senses. I felt weightless, I felt free -free of grief, of pain, of heartbreak. The only thing I could see was my Caius' face, beautiful, and it made me content.

In this free oblivion, I waited, relaxed, until suddenly, my heartbeat sped up two, three times its normal steady thumping. I was pulled into memories, all recognizable as my own. I realised, as I saw my fifth birthday party, that I was going back through my entire life, almost like an entire replay. The images were fast, but I understood every frame, every memory. I saw my tenth year pass by, soon, my fifteenth was racing past. And I felt a sudden fear. It was suffocating, be it from the sudden emotion after the absence of such in the oblivion, or maybe the motion was just that strong. As I saw the day I decided to come to Forks pass by, I realized what I was afraid of. I was going to have to relive every moment with Edward, every lie, every fake smile he put on for me.

As I saw that fateful first day, I noticed things I had not noticed before. I saw Alice have a vision at lunch, saw Edward see it, saw him turn his head, too quickly, to look at me. I watched as he smirked and turned to speak to his family, quickly angering Rosalie. I saw Alice look excited. Then, I saw something that confused me. I saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper look disgustedly at their other two "siblings," as if they were planning something so despicable, they could not bear to even look at them for too long. I was surprised to see Jasper look at his mate like that I look back at this day, I think that Jasper and Alice are not true mates. Rosalie could never look at Emmett like that and vice versa, it just wasn't possible for them to look at each other with such disgust and hate. I wondered what they are talking about. It feels as if I should know, like it was obvious. Hang on… No, it couldn't be true…

Could they have known all along? Could Alice, my supposed best friend, have really been playing me since that first day? Had they all known that Edward would end up leaving me? Had he done this before, to other girls? That seemed likely, some part of my mind seemed to be screaming "TRUTH" at me. I knew that it must be I looked back over the rest of my time with their family, it looked as if Carlisle and Esme were clueless, but the other three kids were always shooting pitying glances at me, even Rosalie. I saw Edward smirk over my head at Alice when I was curled into his side, falling asleep. He looked triumphant, as if he had won something. Alice looked back at him, almost proudly, as if it was an accomplishment. I saw that fateful birthday party, noticing now that Alice looked truly evil as she told Edward of the plans aloud, almost certainly telling him her true plans in her mind. I watched as Jasper looked to her in confusion and suspicion, probably reacting to her emotions.

I watched at the party as Alice looked expectantly at Jasper as I slit my finger. I saw him attack, then, almost too fast to see, the rest of my life blurred by, faster than before. It was as if my mind had nothing more for me to see. As I ended my little walk through my life, remembering my last few moments with Caius, I realised that my mind had shown me what I needed to see, the truth. That Edward and Alice had lied to me the entire time, that Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were truly my friends, that Carlisle and Esme were innocent, even the little part about Alice and Jasper not being true mates. It was all the truths that I had missed in my human life. As I came into this epiphany, my heartbeat sped up even faster, the beats so quick, I could hardly hear the breaks in between them. As it worked faster and faster, it seemed it was not even a heartbeat, just a straight tone, loud in my ears. Then, it cut off and I opened my eyes to my new world.

* * *

**I know, I know, it is really short, not even 1000 words, but I wanted to get something to you. I hated to put this story onto hiatus, so I decided I will just have to take turns updating between this and _I Don't Wanna Be In Love. _I think that this chapter was a necessary evil, though. I wanted Bella to realise that she had been played, and felt this was a good way to do it. Do you all like this idea? If too many people tell me they don't like it, I can rewrite it. Anywho, for anyone who was following _Diablo_ sorry, but I deleted it. I plan to write the whole story before updating chapters at fixed intervals. Back to this story, though, please review. I will update after I get lots of reviews. I have the next chapter almost finished, so be ready for it withing the next two weeks or so. Thanks for reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Family, a New Life

_Previously: As I came into this epiphany, my heartbeat sped up even faster, the beats so quick, I could hardly hear the breaks in between them. As it worked faster and faster, it seemed it was not even a heartbeat, just a straight tone, loud in my ears. Then, it cut off and I opened my eyes to my new world._

* * *

As I stared upward, my head laying parallel to the floor, I noticed a small particle floating through the air. Transfixed, I stared in wonder at it, watching it float smoothly through the air my newly sharpened eyes followed it at it bobbed up and down weightlessly. It took my brain a moment to realise this was a dust particle. Marvelling at the clarity of my thoughts, most likely improved due to the venom running through my veins,I searched back through all my memories, surprised to find I remembered everything since around my fifth birthday. Memories I had once only recalled in fuzzy-headed dreams were now shown with a clarity that rivaled that of memories that had occurred only days before.

At this thought, I was struck with a sudden instinctive realization that I was not alone in this room. I shot quickly into a sitting position and turned so my legs dangled off the edge of the massive bed I sat upon. I noticed that I moved quickly, very quickly. I was not, however, surprised by this as I had known I would move differently now. I was exhilarated by the speed, though, regardless of how momentary it was. I knew then and there that I would enjoy running very much, as soon as I could get to somewhere private. Looking up around the room, finally freed from my thoughts, I noticed there were quite a few other people in the room. I turned my head to the right, noting the defensive positions of both Felix and Demetri. The sight of the two threatening-looking vampires made my instincts want to go haywire,trying to send me into my own defensive position, but I managed to control them with little trouble, remaining in my same, innocent position.

Shifting my sights to the right, I noticed little Jane, grinning at me. This grin was not, however a malicious one, not at all like the one she gave when using her power. The grin the young girl wore fit her appearance much better, making her look angelic, and not at all devilish as she usually looked. I knew we would come to be great friends, just by one look at that grin. Next to Jane stood Alec, looking happier than usual. I knew he would be included in whatever fun Jane and I got into. Beside and slightly in front of the twins stood Marcus, who was looking upon me with a proud face. I sensed we would have a good bond, probably a mentor-student sort, by the looks of it, as I knew he could teach me much. Standing hand-in-hand beside Marcus, Aro and Sulpicia stood smiling with parental grins, showing me that they also felt the bond. This was amazing! At first glances, I could already tell I would have a brand new family! Despite their defensive precautions, I knew I would soon see Demetri and Felix as big brothers. The twins would most likely be my younger siblings. Marcus seemed like he would be an uncle to me and Aro and Sulpicia would be my parents. That left only one person missing…

Caius. He stood beside his brothers and Sulpicia, staring at me lovingly but cautiously. I grinned a massive grin at the sight of him. My human eyes had not done him justice. His seemingly-white hair now showed blond, my improved sight showing me the yellowed tint. I thought the color was beautiful. His pale skin shone radiantly, almost making me gasp at its beauty. His crimson eyes were glorious, not frightening at all, while his plump red lips made me want to grab him and kiss him right away. Looking down his body, I honestly wanted to moan. I could see every muscle, every curve, every bulge. I wanted to giggle when I saw the last one, knowing it was me who made him like that. Speaking of me, I still hadn't seen my new-and-improved self. Tearing my eyes away from the god in front of me, I noticed a mirror on the side of the room. I stood quickly, and raced over to it.

The image that the gilded mirror in front of me held honestly dazzled me for a second. I was, excuse me if I sound arrogant, beautiful. I was prettier than Rosalie, which was quite an accomplishment. I had my old long mahogany hair, curling gently down my sides, bringing me a sudden sense of familiarity. My body was to die for, wrapped in a form-fitting short dress, my pale legs exposed to the max. My lips were plump and red and my skin was perfect porcelain. Yet, it was my eyes that trapped me, shining a ruby red. I had never pictured myself with red eyes, always thinking I would end up with the butterscotch color of an animal eater. As I saw myself now, though, the red suited me perfectly. I stared at myself for a second longer before sensing a presence coming up from behind me.

I fought my instincts to turn around and attack the instant I saw my love's blonde hair in the mirror, creeping carefully closer. He came up and wrapped his gloriously strong arms around my slim waist. I noticed how short I was when he easily rested his chin upon my head. I sighed contentedly and leaned back into my beau's now-warm chest. He hugged me tighter still, making me feel safe as could be.

"I shrunk," I said in a surprised voice when I could talk.

I was in awe of my new voice the instant I heard it. I knew I was not the only one when I heard a few gasps, recognizable as Jane, Sulpicia, and Alec, from behind me. My voice was perfect. I could not even describe it. It was like honey, it was like a choir of angels, it was like heaven. I loved it. I realized now that the change had changed me greatly. I was not longer that self-conscious little girl, I was a woman. I made myself a promise not to flaunt my beauty, though. I was not going to become a bitch. I felt a rumble from behind me, confused for a second, before I realized it was Caius laughing at me.

"Yes, you did. I like it. You're adorable." He said in his smooth honey voice, my improved hearing making it sound even better.

I pulled away from him at that, not hard or fast, but gently and firmly. I looked at his confused expression and decided immediately to play with him. I arranged my new face into a pout, putting fake venom tears into my crimson eyes. I looked him straight in the eyes, resisting his beauty for the first time.

"I'm just adorable to you? Am I not even beautiful? Am I not good enough for you?" I said in a broken, but not whiney voice.

The horror on his face was comical. I spared a glimpse behind him. Sulpicia and Jane were smirking, knowing exactly what I was doing. Although his face was void of expression, I knew Marcus could tell too. Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Aro, however, looked like they wanted to throttle Caius and hug me at the same time. I almost laughed out loud, ruining the fun. Luckily, I managed to keep my face arranged in a pitiful look, otherwise I would have missed Caius' reply.

"No! I… uh… You are far from… You're… Perfect… Wonderful… ah… I…" he stuttered.

I did laugh now, as did Sulpicia and Jane. Marcus actually smiled. I started laughing so hard, I fell to the ground. Once Felix, Alec, and Demetri understood, they followed my lead, almost rolling on the ground. Aro smiled and looked at me proudly, winking. I think Caius was in shock, though as he stood there looking confused and stunned. I managed to stop laughing first and looked up at him. I filled my gaze with lust, mischievousness, and a little devilish intent. Needless to say, Caius snapped out of his stupor and quickly roared at his companions to get out. Everyone knew what was going on, having seen newly mated couples before. They hurried out, Sulpicia leaving last, but not before giving me a conspiratorial wink.

As he hurried to the door and closed it with a snap, I watched Caius. With my improved eyesight, I could see his muscles tensing and untensing with every graceful step he took. He took a few deep, unneeded breaths while facing the door before turning around quickly, and snapping his crimson eyes onto mine. He pulled his glorious scarlet eyes away from my face as he raked them down my body, which was still on the ground from my laughing fit. My body seemed to burn wherever his gaze touched, which seemed to be everywhere. Looking back up to my face after he had finished his little inspection, he growled a deep sexy growl which made my panties wet in a heartbeat.

"You, little vixen, have been a naughty girl." He almost sneered as he stalked slowly towards me."I think you deserve a punishment."

And as he finished his statement, he shocked me by lunging at me. I found myself incapable of moving as he took his gigantic predatory leap at my body. When he reached me, he grasped my hands and pinned me down, not that it mattered, I couldn't seem to get my muscles to work anyways. Well, except for my mouth, which betrayed me the next second with its words.

"Well, what's my punishment, then, Caius?" I said in a sultry tone. "After all, I have been a very bad girl."

At this, he growled louder than before and picked me up as if I weighed no more than a feather—which was actually true, considering he had his vampire strength. As he carried me quickly across the room, I had a millisecond to think. Gladly, with my "better brain" this was all I needed. I thought about how I felt about Caius, compared that to how I felt about Edward, and made a decision. My decision… Fuck Edward (not literally) and fuck Caius (very literally).

And so, as I was tossed onto the bed, I laid out my smaller body and looked up at Caius with a look I knew he could decipher. His questioning expression changed back to lustful as he read my acceptance and invitation. Smirking, he viciously ripped off my small dress—pity, I liked that dress—and stared at me hungrily. In that moment, I had never felt more desirable. Reaching up to the collar of his crisp white shirt, my slender fingers speedily unbuttoned it, all the way to his pants before giving up and tearing it off, much like he had just done to my dress. The pants were disposed in the same manner without a second thought and I returned my beau's hungry stare. Smiling devilishly, I dipped my hand down to the waistband of his boxers and gently ran my finger just along the band. He shivered at my touch.

I knew the old me would have blushed and stuttered in this situation, but I knew now that I am a new person. Giving in entirely to my instincts, I purred to Caius. Yes, _purred_. Must be a vampire thing, but right now, I couldn't care less, because my love was sliding his hand down my lace panties and man, did that feel good. As he began to stroke me roughly, I arched my back off the bed, moaning loudly. At my noise, he swiftly removed his hand from my pants, making me whimper. He simply smirked sexily at me and removed his boxers in a fluid motion.

Now, I don't know much about manly parts, but I am almost positive that he was _very big_. Deciding to give him a taste of his own medicine, I just ripped my panties off and I swear, he could have fainted. Giving me a lustful look, he caved to his own instincts, I could see. Within a second, he was inside me. I guess vampirism takes your virginity or maybe just the pain, because I did not feel a smidge of pain. Looking up at me for reassurance, I just pulled myself off him and slammed back down. At the feeling, we both dropped our heads back. As he recovered, Caius was soon pounding in and out of me faster and faster, much faster than any human could have. Thank whatever supreme being there is that I was not human for I know I would not have survived this.

The friction inside me was amazing. Never had I felt so whole, so complete. As he continued to pound in and out of me, my love reached his hand up to my breast, beginning to knead it roughly. At this, a small feeling I had felt in my stomach began to build. It churned and swirled, bringing me a weirdly pleasurable feeling. I soon began meeting Caius' thrusts, needing the feeling to explode. I stared at Caius as he seemed to be struggling to let something out. I decided I'd do what I could to help him. So, as I let my instincts go, I leaned forward towards his ear.

"Together," I whispered after nibbling his earlobe.

He exploded inside me, which, in turn, sent me into my own blissful heaven. The two of us took a minute to calm down from our highs, but when we did, we said not a word. He shifted his weight off me—not that it bothered me—and laid next to me. Turning to face me, he kissed me passionately but quickly and looked me in the eyes. Sighing gently, he turned me to me side, facing away from him and pulled me into him. Hm, I am spooning with the feared Lord Caius Volturi. I like this new life.

* * *

**I apologize for the other chapter I posted earlier. I changed my mind about splitting the lemon from the story. If you don't like lemons, don't ready Rated M stuff. Please tell me what you think and check out my other two stories. Please review and thanks!**


End file.
